That's Just Stupid
by Bellas2silly
Summary: Rocket bumps into my OC and they meet for the first time. Takes place before the GOTG movie. Read my other story "What's A Stripper?" for a description of my OC and you'll understand why she is the way she is. And don't worry, this is a spoiler free story. Rated T for language.


_Hey guys! Got inspired to write another story! It's when my OC, Rocket, and Groot meet. I thought it'd be fun! If you read my other story "What's A Stripper?" you'll be able to find a small description of my OC. Like seriously, I don't even wanna get into explaining everything about my OC right now...too tired...so go read my other fanfic. This also takes place before the movie. Pretty sure it doesn't have spoilers, if it does, I apologize. Enjoy! And be nice please!_

* * *

I waited outside of the shop as Peter went inside to sell yet another artifact he had taken. Xandar was beautiful, It'll probably be awhile until I'm here again. I glanced back at the sealed doors. Peter wouldn't be coming out for awhile at least. I got out Peter's walkman and turned it on as I put on the headphones. I began walking around admiring the sights of Xandar and spotted a fountain down below. I began making my way over to the fountain in awe.

_It's so pretty...Peter told me about fountains on his home world. He used to throw coins in to make a wish. _

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small coin, ready to toss it in. I took off the headphones and let them rest on my shoulders.

"Why are you throwing a coin into the fountain for?"

I perked up and looked over beside me. A talking...animal?

_No wait! Peter told me about these animals...he's a...raccoonie? Racco? No...a raccoon! That's it!_

"Well...my brother said that if you toss a coin into a fountain, you can make a wish." I smiled at him.

"Well your brother's an asshole, hate to break it to you, sweetheart. What kind of dumb ass throws money into a fountain?" He rolled his eyes.

"My brother's not stupid. It's just a thing he used to do on his home planet." I defended Peter.

"Well it's _stupid_...I mean, people around the entire galaxy try to earn a living, and here you are just wastin' money and _throwing_ it into fountains. Sounds **completely** reasonable." The raccoon retorted sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" I pouted. "Did you have a bad day or something?"

"What? It's none of your damn business, toots!" The raccoon snapped at me.

I sighed and sat down on the fountain beside him.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked.

The raccoon looked at me in surprise before regaining his composure and attitude again.

"What am I? A teenage girl? Why the fuck would I want to talk to some stranger about shit she **clearly** wouldn't understand?!" The raccoon huffed.

_Is he calling me stupid? How wouldn't I understand?_

"My name is Stellar." I held out my hand.

"What?" The raccoon stared at my hand in confusion and curiosity.

"Now you know my name...I'm no longer a stranger to you right?" I smiled.

The raccoon hesitantly took my hand into his small paw and shook it gently.

"Rocket..." He said.

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"People call me Rocket." He rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

A tall plant like creature made his way over to us and smiled at me.

"I am Groot?" He looked towards Rocket.

"Oh, well this is Stellar. She was trying to throw some cash into the fountain. Dumb right?" Rocket snickered.

The creature stared at me before holding out his hand. In seconds a small flower began to grow from his palm. I stared at the flower in his hand in confusion, but then realized he was giving me the flower. I smiled as I gently plucked the flower from his palm.

"Thank you." I giggled. "What's your name?"

"I am Groot." He replied slowly.

"That's about all you'll get from him, trust me." Rocket informed me.

_Okay?_

"So what brings you guys here to Xandar anyway?" I asked.

"Like I said, none of your- -"

"I am Groot." Groot glared at Rocket.

"Uuuuugghh...fine." He sighed in frustration. "We're here on business."

"What kind?" I smiled.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled.

_Uhhhhh...okay? I guess Rocket wasn't lying._

"And that means..."

"We're here to...pick someone up." Rocket smirked and got out some kind of device.

"Ooh! What does that device do?" I looked at it in awe.

"Like it huh? Designed it myself." He smiled smugly.

He let me hold it and I began to inspect it.

"How does it work?" I tapped on the screen.

"Here." Rocket lifted my hands so that the screen was facing the crowds of people walking by. "It scans people and alerts us if there's any criminal nearby, so we can capture him."

"So...you're like an officer?" I asked.

"...something like that. Only when I turn in the loser I'm after, I get paid."

"I am Groot." Groot looked at Rocket sadly.

"Sorry, _**we**_ get 'em and get paid." Rocket corrected himself.

"That's really amazing." My smile grew.

"Finally! Someone who appreciates our talents!" Rocket smirked. "Forget what I said, I think I like you already, sweetheart."

"What you said?" I looked at him in confusion. "What did you say about me?" I pouted.

"Nevermind..." Rocket sighed. "So...Stellar...wanna get a drink?" His smirk returned as he put away his scanning device.

"I _am_ thirsty..." I admitted.

"Good!" Rocket grinned and grabbed my hand as he started leading me. "Come on, Groot! We got ourselves a new drinking buddy!"

Groot got up and began following us closely behind. Rocket took us into what seemed like a restaurant, only more loud and crowded with people who seemed dizzy. Rocket almost got stepped on and then got out a huge gun. The creature that almost crashed into Rocket stumbled back in fear.

"_**HEY!**_ I'm walking here!" Rocket glared at him.

The creature nodded frantically before heading towards the exit in a hurry. Rocket gripped my hand a little more tighter as he led me through the crowd of people. We finally made it and we all sat down at the table. Rocket nodded at an employee and he hurriedly got us some drinks in small glasses.

_How was this supposed to clench my thirst? The cup is so tiny..._

"What's in it?" I asked.

"Don't question it and just drink up, sweetheart." Rocket smirked and downed his drink.

I looked at the drink in curiosity and cautiously took a sip.

_EW! It's so nasty! What the heck is this?!_

I grimaced from the taste of the drink and put it down.

"Aw come on! Live a little, toots!" Rocket laughed.

Groot seemed amused as well and gave me a look that said, _"It's okay." _

I reached for the drink again and gulped it down quickly. I could feel the liquid burning my throat, but the burn went away quickly. And my throat felt so soothing afterwards.

"Once you get over the taste...it's not so bad." I commented.

"Now we're talking!" Rocket waved over at the waiter again and he came back over with a lot more small glasses. "Drink up, Stellar! Let's see how much you can hold down!"

"Okay!" I smiled.

I got another glass and began gulped it down to deal with the sour taste quickly and get it over with. Soon it was a contest between Rocket and I as we both rushed to drink all of the small glasses. It was about several more minutes before I finally finished the last glass and slammed it down.

"I win!" I cheered.

"I think I really like you, sweetheart. You and I are gonna get along just fine." He grinned.

I felt dizzy and leaned on Groot's shoulder.

"I feel weird...is that normal after drinking these?" I giggled uncontrollably.

"Aaah...yer fine...just drunk is all." Rocket chuckled.

I looked over at a clock and my eyes widened.

"Oh no! I have to go!" I slurred.

"Go where? The party's just gettin' started, toots!" Rocket looked disappointed.

"My brother is probably worried sick...I should go find 'im..." I stood up from my seat and nearly fell over feeling unbalanced.

Rocket got up from his seat and tried steadying me until I was standing straight again.

"It's okay, it'll pass." He assure me. "So...will I see you again soon?"

"I am Groot." Groot glared at Rocket.

"Correction: Will _**we**_ get to see you soon?" Rocket rolled his eyes at Groot.

"Yeah. I usually come here a lot with my brother. I hope I bump into you guys again." I smiled warmly at Rocket and Groot.

I crouched down and pulled Rocket in for a hug. He was hesitant, but slowly returned the hug. I felt the both of us being lifted and noticed that Groot was hugging us as well. I giggled again as Groot finally put us back down. I let go of Rocket and winked at him before making my way out of the place. I wasn't sure if I would make it back to Peter in time, it was so bright that my eyes hurt, and I kept stumbling over every second. I lost track of time as I was wondering around looking for Peter.

"_**STELLAR!**_" Peter yelled. "Oh thank heavens you're not abducted by any Pursilas! Those guys are vicious..."

I turned around and nearly fell over at his voice. Peter ran over to me and hugged me so tightly that I winced.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been looking all over this damn place for you!" Peter pulled back.

"I met a talking raccoon and a huge plant creature!" I smiled brightly.

Peter sniffed the air and shuddered in disgust.

"Oh god...you're drunk aren't you?" Peter looked at me in worry. "Where the hell were you?"

"I dunno...but it was fun..." I slurred.

"Let's just go...thanks for giving me a heart attack by the way..." He rolled his eyes and led me away.

And with that being said, we left to Peter's spaceship.

* * *

_I'm sorry if it was short, but I worked hard on this. I kinda had fun writing this too! I hope you liked it! Be nice please! My sensitive little soul can't handle mean reviews._


End file.
